A Plastic World: A Tale Of War
by coolguy6127
Summary: Plastic World is a story which documents the fighting experienced by a toy soldier and his Airborne squadron on a mission to destroy a possible missile silo. Created by West Virginia native Chase Jarrell.
1. Chapter 1

Chase Jarrell

"A Plastic World: A Tale Of War From A Toy Soldier's Eyes"

Ch. 1: A War For Resources, and Power

Hello, my name is Lt. Milhouse, and I'm currently serving the Green Army as a paratrooper for the 52nd Airborne Assault Battalion. Our troop is stationed in the dense forests of Greenville, Kentanky. We will be loading the Chinook in 03:00 hours, so until then i'll recap on the war so far. The Green Nation had organized a peace offering to the tan and gray forces last month. As everyone was settling down in the chairs and the three presidents stepped up on the stage, a fleet of blue and red planes swooped over, dropping a total of 70 bombs on the peace treaty, then one thing led to another. A total of 130,000 infantry from all three armies were killed or injured in the bombings. Not any of the 3 presidents died, but a few important commanders were lost. In retaliation, the Green Nation declared war on blue and red, the tan republic followed, and also declared war on green for suspicion of aiding the enemy. Then the grey declared war on everyone in the world to just be safe. When asked why the Red and Blue armies teamed up against the other 3 nations, they replied by saying they didn't team up, they just had the same plan on the same day, and are at war with each other for natural resources. Now the entire world is fighting over resources, equipment, and power over each other. So on and so forth and a month passed, and now the plastic world is at war for a second time. Only this time, Nuclear Threat is the worst of our problems. So that is my mission. To investigate a possible missile silo deep in Tan Territory. It would be highly dangerous for regular infantry, so we shall parachute in an open field just 800 yds. from the secret factory.  
"Wake up you maggots, it's time to fly!", says Sgt. Liondale. His last name sure points out that he has a mighty roar. So now we have to board the chopper. It's time for war!

(All characters, cities, or other things may or may not be originally made by me, Chase Jarrell)


	2. Chapter 2

Chase Jarrell

"A Plastic World: A Tale Of War From A Toy Soldier's Eyes"

Chapter 2: Unsuspected Landing

As my team loads the Chinook, the equipment manager hands us our knapsack and our appointed weapon. Once again, I'm the guy carrying an M421 LMG.I sit down and buckle my seatbelt and watch Pvt. T.P. get his M60 and M1 Flamethrower. And once again, Pvt. Crow is bringing his own bow, arrow quiver, and hunting knife. I'm going to stop telling the story and try to get some sleep before jumping time. Everyone sits down and buckles up and the helicopter takes off. "So, how long will it be 'till we get there, Crow?", T.P. asked. "About 04:00 hours. Is your gun loaded?" "Nah, I'll load it before we jump."The helicopter finishes the flight over the ocean and it's only been 30 minutes. "Hey Harris, can this heap of junk fly any faster?", asked Sarge."Hey, this, "Heap Of Junk" can fly faster than any other helicopter we got. Plus, there are dark clouds so I don't wanna take any chances."  
Just then a bunch of bullets hit the underside and left engine of the helicopter. The engine exploded and the helicopter started plummeting down to Plastic Earth. "We're all going to die!!!", yelled Pvt. Benson. "Everyone grab a 'chute and hit your eject button!", hollered Cpl. Manford. Just then the crew of 6 and Sarge and Harris ejected from the Chinook and yanked their ripcord to watch their ride to and from hell crash and explode in the dense trees of Tansania Forest. "Well this just sucks, we're not even close to the factory!", complained G.S. Gerber. "Shut up, it probably won't be that bad after all. We're just 30,000 yds. from our LZ, so my GPS says.", says Manford. The squad touches down in a cornfield and readies their equipment. "Mission Command this is A.S. 1, A.S. 1 do you read? Mission Command this is A.S. 1, A.S. 1 do you read? No signal.", whispers Manford. "Alright, lets get moving and establish a base camp. Come on, we ain't got all day.", whispers (growls) Sarge. "Alright, let me load my gun real quick.", I say. Just when I shove the clip in a hailfire of bullets come from all sides. "Soldiers, dig in it's gonna be a tough one!", Sarge yells. Four of us, including me, return fire while the others dig a foxhole 3 feet deep. (3 in. for you guys) "Alright, everyone in!", someone yells and we hop in and unload full clips of bullets at the tan forces. 3 hours of fighting and the bullets stop coming. I peek my head up to check for any more troops and there aren't any left standing. We all get out and stab the wounded but keep four. "Tie them up and keep them for interrogation. Lets get into cover and dig a bunker.", says Sarge. We march into the trees and dig a bunker. We line the top with branches, dirt, and plants, and carry our equipment inside. "It's getting dark, we all best get some shut-eye. T.P., you watch for tonight. Wake us when it gets 03:00 hours. We're going to find that radio station!", says Sarge.

(All characters, cities, or other things may or may not be originally made by me, Chase Jarrell)


	3. Chapter 3

Chase Jarrell

"A Plastic World: A Tale Of War From A Toy Soldier's Eyes"  
Chapter 3: The Radio Station

"Hey guys, wake up.", T.P. whispered. It was 2 in the morning, and we heard talking outside the bunker. "Some Tans are talking about us." Benson sneaked over to the peephole and came back. "There are about 30 out there. There's some Greys tied up with them.", he whispered. We all grabbed our equipment and slowly crawled out of the bunker and into some weeds. "Look, they're hauling an AA gun, should we destroy it?", Manford whispered. "Nah, lets just try to get around with these hostages.", Sarge replied. So we slowly and quietly started around the cornfield, and on the way we spotted 2 Red spies with ghillie suits writing notes down on a pad with paper. "Should we send Crow in?", I asked. "Hey, someone's coming over here.", Harris said. The Tan walked past us and Crow grabbed his feet, pulled him in and slit his throat. "Was that really necessary, Private?", Sarge asked. The bad thing was, Sarge forgot to keep quiet, and the Tans looked our way and started shooting. We returned fire, and eventually killed the last of them. Crow went over to the Red spies when they turned to leave and stabbed his knife through their heads. "Okay, lets go check out that AA gun.", I said. We're walking over to the gun, and some Tan is lying on the ground drowning in his own blood. I pick him up and say, "What are you guys doing here? Why do you have that AA gun?" "We saw your helicopter crash and we brought this out to shoot any rescue craft coming for you." I dropped him and stomped his face in. "We need to establish a radio frequency so we can get a rescue craft." "Alright, lets get moving.", Sarge said. We followed the road the armored truck came on, and soon we came to a bridge with guard towers on the opposite side. "Alright, throw a molotov over in the brush and bowsnipe the guards, Crow.", Harris said. He lighted the molotov and launched it far across the valley and hit just to the side of the brush pile, still enough to start the fire. "Hey, look over there, it looks like a signal fire!", a guard said. They looked through their scopes of their snipers at the fire just long enough for them both to get a poison tip arrow in the throat. "Alright, guards dead, we move now.", said Crow. We moved swiftly and quietly across the cross bridge and Gerber stayed behind to burn it in the middle so it would break in half so the Tan can't cross later. Just a few more miles and a radio tower poked out of the trees. "Alright, we're here, let's just be careful so we don't startle any animals.", Sarge said. We sneaked in the door and turned our vestlights on to see the control panels. "Okay, I found the control switch.", Manford said and when he flipped the switch he went to his radio. "Mission Command, Mission Command this is A.S. 1, A.S. 1, do you read?" "We read loud and clear Officer, what's your status?" "Ummm...we're kind of 30,000 yds. from our objective at an apparently abandoned radio station, and no one's injured so far, over." "Well, Officer, the factory just happened to be a disguised Grey spider factory. We have a new mission that is far more important. In the real world, the Greys are developing a Golf Ball Hydrogen Warhead so big that it could wipe out all plastic, whether it be green, yellow, purple, whatever the like, in an entire neighborhood. It's only 5,000 yds. West from your position. Can you do it?" "Yes, we can do it, but we'll need ammo drops near our location." "We're sorry, all our transport craft were sent to a sabotage on a tank factory in the Blue Nation. But there is a ammo depot just 7,000 yds. South-West. Are you up for it?"  
Yeah, we're up for it.

(All characters, cities, or other things may or may not be originally made by me, Chase Jarrell) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chase Jarrell

"A Plastic World: A Tale Of War From A Toy Soldier's Eyes"  
Chapter 4: The Ammo Depot

We wake up in the morning and walk out of the radio station. Apparently some Tans came looking for us in the night. They weren't much of a problem because they happened to walk through the blowtorch trap peculiarly placed near the front door (the back door already collapsed from a tank shell). "Milhouse, go check the road ahead.", directed Sarge. "I'll take the men to retrieve any loose ammunition from those guard towers." So him and the others march off toward the burnt bridge, except for Manford who stays behind to provide any communications to the Sarge group. "Alright, lets scout the road for any enemies or vehicles.", Manford said. We walked to the end of the culdesac and when we looked around the corner down the road a convoy of Blues were heading our way. "Alert Sarge! I'll go man the mounted machine gun in the radio station!", I yelled and we sprinted back to the radio station, Manford talking to Sarge along the way. We ran inside and up the stairs and Manford grabbed a sniper rifle from the shelf. I jumped on the mounted machinegun and unloaded 50 mm bullets at the amtrak convoy. It was a while until flames and bullets came from behind the convoy, and soon the battle was over. "Okay, the Blues are dead, lets take their trucks and paint them tan.", Sarge said. So we listened and drove down the road in two of the trucks. After a while we decided we should paint ourselves Tan to make things easier. "Alright, here we go.", Sarge said and we pulled up to the front gate. "We're here to check the water pipes,", Gerber said in a Tan accent. "We don't have anything wrong with our pipes.", the guard said. "Just a check up.", Gerber said and the guard opened the gate. When we got inside the fence we dug a trench in the South-West corner of the depot and carried our "toolboxes" in the ditch. "So who are the new guys, eh?", a Tan guard said. "I don't know. They said they were-- Hey! They're setting up a turret!!!" That was the last words coming from the Tan, because the ammo depot was soon pulverized by 65mm bullets, mortar shells, 330 degrees flames, and a deathly quiet silence. "Okay, it looks like they're not getting up from that dirt nap. Let's roll in and fill up on ammo and snacks.", T.P. said. So we crashed for the night in the ammo depot. There was enough guns, ammo, and food and water to last two years, so we didn't know why it all dissapeared so quickly. "Tonight, we party while the Great Chief is in the Sky. Tomorrow, we will fight while the Great Chief is in the Water of Life.", Crow said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's to us, and Sarge.", T.P. said. "Cheers!"

(All characters, cities, or other things may or may not be originally made by me, Chase Jarrell) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chase Jarrell

"A Plastic World: A Tale Of War From A Toy Soldier's Eyes"

Chapter 5: A Bloody Defense

We awaken in the morning in a puddle of blood. Apparently Harris and Sarge were assassinated in our sleep. Why haven't we been killed? "What in the bloody hell happened here?" asked T.P. "Sarge and Harris have been killed in our sleep. We need to get out of here." I said. We then packed up our equipment, grieving all the time, and were just about to step out the door when- "'E-e-e-e-e-o-u--Crasssshhhhhhhh!!!' Take cover!" yelled Benson as we hit the dirt before another explosion. "Shit! They're bombing the hell out of us!" a voice yelled out of the deafening explosions. After 20 seconds of non-stop bombing, it finally lets up. "Let's get the hell out of here." said Gerber and we leave the depot. Not soon after we see paratroopers descend from the sky, Red in color. Realizing that they haven't noticed us yet, we set up defenses around the road. When they pass through, we pull a chain and the first two motorcycles are flipped, causing the drivers to be crushed and killed instantly. With only four left, we thought it wouldn't be too hard. We were mistaken. Heavy gunfire and Flames engulf the area around us, as we unload on them with hand grenades. After that little scuffle, Manford, now in charge, sends me to check for the living when I get to the third body, he jumps up and pulls out a machete. I dodge his swinging blade long enough to pick up a spade tool, with which I brain the living hell out of my enemy with. When he went down I then stabbed him in the abdomen with the machete, spilling his intestines out on the road. He died soon afterward. After checking the rest of the bodies we take the amtraks a little farther down the road, where we get a radio signal. "Hello, command this is Officer Manford of 52nd Airborne Battalion and we are currently without a commanding officer. We are proceeding with the mission as planned."

(All characters, cities, or other things may or may not be originally made by me, Chase Jarrell) 


End file.
